stadfandomcom-20200216-history
William Goodwin
|geboren= 4 mei, 1953, Noble City, Lovia |gestorven= 15 mei, 2009 (56 jaar), Noble City, Lovia |familie= Ellis Sobol (echtgenote) David Goodwin (zoon) Sarah Goodwin (dochter) |status= Buitenlander |land= |talen=(Loviaans) Engels, Engels, Nederlands, Libertaans |religie=Jood |functies= (hoofd)redacteur, columnist, schrijver, uitgever |woonplaats= |woonplaats2= |woonplaats3= |woonplaats4= |bezitting1= |bezitting2= |bezitting3= |bezitting4= |website= }}William John Goodwin (4 mei 1953 in Noble City - 15 mei 2009 in Noble City) was een Loviaanse schrijver van fantasyboeken en de oprichter van uitgeverij Goodwin Publishings. Leven thumb|left|150px|Dochter Sarah. Goodwin werd gedoopt als rooms-katholiek, maar bekeerde zich tot het jodendom kort voor hij trouwde met kinderboekenauteur Ellis Sobol op 16 april in 1979. Samen kregen ze een zoon, David (geboren in 1980), en een dochter, Sarah (geboren in 1986). Imagazine Alvorens hij boeken schreef, werkte William jaren voor het Loviaanse fantasytijdschrift Imagazine''Een samentrekking van de Engelse woorden ''imagine en magazine.. Hij begon er in 1975 als een soort loopjongen, maar de jonge William wist zich met zijn enthousiasme en liefde voor het genre al vlug op te werken. Reeds in 1979, het jaar waarin hij trouwde met Ellis, werd hij tot redacteur benoemd, drie jaar later kreeg hij z'n eigen column. Rond die periode begon William ook af en toe een eigen kortverhaal bij te dragen aan het magazine. In 1985 verscheen zijn eerste publicatie, de novelle A Ballad for Hildrid. Datzelfde jaar werd hij hoofdredacteur van Imagazine. Toch wou William zich steeds meer kunnen toeleggen op het schrijven, daarom dat hij het tijdschrift in 1987 verliet. Het jaar daarop volgde zijn eerste volwaardige roman, Thaumaturge getiteld. Goodread Publishings In Lovia, waar hij zijn hele leven woonde, richtte Goodwin op 31 januari 2009 z'n eigen uitgeverij op, Goodread Publishings genaamd, die ook over een eigen, kleine drukkerij beschikt. Op 15 mei 2009 kwam Goodwin plots te overlijden aan een hersenbloeding. Na zijn dood nam zoon David de leiding over het bedrijf over. Hij internationaliseerde de uitgeverij en vestigde haar hoofdkantoor in Companies Place, Libertas. Ter ere van zijn vader hernoemde hij het bedrijf naar Goodwin Publishings en voegde hij aan het logo een draak toe, als symbool voor de fantasy, het genre waar William van hield.Later liet David de draak door Tattoo Joe op de linkerkant van z'n borst tatoeëren. Voor de uitgeverij vertaalt David ook het werk van zijn vader. Werk [[Afbeelding:William Goodwin_j70.png|thumb|Een jonge William geeft een interview over zijn benoeming tot redacteur van het tijdschrift Imagazine. (1979)]]Tijdens zijn bijna dertigjarige schrijverscarrière schreef Goodwin uitsluitend fantasyboeken. Alle boeken spelen zich af in dezelfde fictieve wereld, Half-World genaamdHalfwereld in de Nederlandse vertalingen., door William liefkozend "mijn thuis" genoemd. De boeken zijn bijna allemaal geschreven voor een jeugdig en jongvolwassen publiek. Grote uitzondering vormt [[Bibliografie van William Goodwin#Stories of the Eewee|de Stories of the Eewee-reeks]], die Goodwin schreef samen met zijn echtgenote Ellis, niet toevallig een kinderboekenschrijfster. The Ophidian Saga werd eind de jaren negentig in Lovia tot een miniserie gemaakt getiteld Snake Warriors. Rond het nieuwe millennium nam Goodwin de jonge, beloftevolle schrijver Seth Cohen onder zijn hoede. Samen schreven ze de trilogie Grimwar Saga. Een tweede samenwerking, het tweedelige The Druids of Elmtin-Luzur, was volop in de maak toen Goodwin plots kwam te overlijden. Het project is voorlopig uitgesteld. [[Afbeelding:De_Legende_van_Fril_eng.png|thumb|170px|Voorflap van de tweede uitgave van The Legend of F'ril the Dragonslayer.]]Tot nu toe kreeg enkel de trilogie The Legend of F'ril the Dragonslayer uit 2009 een Nederlandse vertaling, waarmee Goodwin postuum de Boeker Prijs voor Fictie won. Romans * 1988 - Thaumaturge Kin of the Dynlye * 1989 - The Blood * 1992 - The Bond The Ophidian Saga * 1994 - Chaltian Scale * 1995 - Bite of the Dukad * 1997 - Venomous End * 1998 - The Skin-Shedders The Ageche Legacy * 1999 - Rise of the Issev * 2000 - Fall of the Garsis Grimwar Saga (met Seth Cohen) * 2001 - Past Falcon Pass * 2002 - Beyond Dour Barrier * 2003 - Into Death's Demesne The Legend of F'ril the DragonslayerNederlandse vertaling: ''De Legende van F'ril de Drakendoder. * 2009 - ''Fire-Breather''Oorspronkelijke titel: ''The Fire-Breathing Foe. Nederlandse vertaling: Vuurspuwer. * 2009 - The Seven''Oorspronkelijke titel: ''Seven Slayers. Nederlandse vertaling: De Zeven. * 2009 - Nine-Head''Oorspronkelijke titel: ''The Nine-Headed Sea Serpent. Nederlandse vertaling: Negenkop. Novellen * 1985 - A Ballad for Hildrid * 1986 - Tickersand * 1991 - The Yldren Gods * 2005 - The Silver Assassin Verzamelbundels ''Stories of the Eewee (met Ellis Sobol) * 1993 - The Thief of Banntur * 1996 - The Voyage to Bogmoss * 1999 - Snouser! And Other Nasty Spells * 2007 - Hear, the Grand Awl Speaks Onuitgegeven The Druids of Elmtin-Luzur (met Seth Cohen) * The Treacherous * The Loyal Voetnoten en referenties en:William_Goodwin Categorie:Goodwin Publishings Categorie:Schrijver Categorie:Persoon Categorie:Buitenlander Categorie:Overleden persoon